mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2/Gallery
Trapped in a cave Lonely Twilight S2E26.png Is anyone here S2E26.png I see you S2E26.png And now your prison S2E26.png Nopony will save you S2E26.png Desperate Twilight S2E26.png Dont you dare S2E26.png Evil Cadance Chrysalis.png Super Angry Twilight S2E26.png S02E26 Real Cadance.png|The real Cadance Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Tackle! Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png Twilight is not phased S2E26.png Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png Twilight realising the real Princess Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance smiling S2E26.png|The smile says it all. Twilight smiling S2E26.png|As it does here. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance reunite.png|"You do remember me!" Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png Eerie sparkle S2E26.png Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png This Day Aria Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png Flower S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png|"This day is going to be perfect." Its Ursala.png|"The kind of day which I dreamed..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'since I was small' S2E26.png|"...since I was small." Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png Chrysalis singing 2.png S02E26 Evil eyes.png|The eyes of evil... S02E26 Cadance gems.png|Like the Crystal maidens of Link to the Past S02E26 Twilight Cadance cave maze.png|A race against time Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake..." Twilight and Cadance S2E26.png|"...with all my friends to celebrate." Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png|"I could care less about the dress!" Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png|"I won't partake in any cake." Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png|"Vows..." Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png|...well I'll be lying when I say." Hat in the air S2E26.png|"The truth is..." Hat being hit by magic S2E26.png|"...I don't care for him at all!" The hat's remains S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png|"No I do not love the groom!" Shadow at the ceiling S2E26.png|"In my heart there is no room!" Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png|"But I still want him to be..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png|"...all mine!" Twilight and Cadance 2 S2E26.png|"Find a way to save the day." S02E26 Twilight and Cadance run.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"...to one who wants to use him." Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"Not care for, love and cherish him each day." Twilight scared face S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 3 S2E26.png Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." S02E26 Cadance mine cart.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Twilight looking S2E26.png Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 4 S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor..." Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"...I'll be there very soon!" S02E26 Mine cart ride.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png TwilightLookDownS2E26.PNG S02E26 Twilight Cadace fly.png|My love will take flight! Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Chrysalis close up 2.png S02E26 Splitscreen1.png|Hurry! S02E26 Splitscreen2.png S02E26 Splitscreen3.png|The lie and the truth Mine all mine.png Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png|evil princess Confronting Queen Chrysalis Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_1_S2E26.png|Zombie ponies, not likely, but POSSIBLE!? Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_2_S2E26.png|One of us.... Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_eyes_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_brainwashed_3_S2E26.png Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_distracted_S2E26.png|Go Fetch! Minuette,_Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Twinkleshine_jump_after_the_bouquet_S2E26.png|I hope they dont land on something sharp. S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png|This wedding is a sham! S02E26 What did she say.png|A slip of the tongue S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png|I'M the real Cadance! S02E26 Wedding sham.png|Face-off Time to reveal yourself.png S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png|She's a Changling! S02E26 Chrysalis sheds her disguise.png|Dropping the mask Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Nope.AVI Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png|Those vibrant, emerald green eyes! They really are mesmerizing! Queen_of_Changelings S2E26.png|Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings S02E26 Cadance shadowed over.png Chrysalis pleased.png I doubt that.png|Oh no, it's Story of the Blanks all over again! Seriously, look at those hooves! Vexus2.png Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis gloating S2E26.png Chrysalisandchangelings.png S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|Put your game face on! S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png ChrysalisandCelestia.png S02E26 Celestia beam.png|Celestia used solar beam! Chrysalis fighting Celestia.png S02E26 Celestia defeated.png|Celestia defeated Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png S02E26 Main 6 determination.png|Let's do this! Its all over.png Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos.png Chrysalis is more powerful then Celestia.png You were saying.png|How do I look? Queen about to sing.JPG queen chrysalis singing 1.JPG Chrysalis singing.png|"This day has been just perfect" chrysalis looking out the window.JPG|"The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small" changling creeping up.JPG|"Everypony I'll soon control" two royal guards stuck together.JPG two royal guards stuck together 2.JPG|"Every Stallion, Mare and Foal" Chrysalis about to fly.JPG Chrysalis flying.JPG|"Who says a girl can't really have it all?" Chrysalis flying 2.JPG View of canterlot.JPG|The swarm attacks. Chrysalis laughing.JPG The Main 6 vs. the Changelings S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now... Rainbow clone.png|What happened to Rainbow Dash being "The One and Only" Rainbows clones.png|Substitution no Jutsu. TwilightShockedS2E26.PNG S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png S02E26 Doppelgangers 2.png S02E26 Too many Twilights.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves... S02E26 Fluttershy versus fluttershies.png|At least we know who's the REAL Fluttershy SheWentThatWayS2E26.PNG FluttershyCloseCallS2E26.PNG Dash clones.JPG Dash clones scaring fluttershy.JPG Real rainbow about to kick.JPG|Real Rainbow Dash on third. S02E26 Rainbow Dash Shoryuken.png|SHO-RYU-KEN! S02E26 Applejack and changling.png|Anyone reminded of Alien? S02E26 Pinkie Pie and changling.png|You're funny-looking! S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 1.png|Twilight? Chaps with wings there. S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 2.png|'Five rounds rapid.' And it cost 400,000 bits to fire Twilight for 12 seconds S02E26 Rainbow Dash attack.png|Rainbow Dash SMASH! S02E26 Applejack attack.png|Applejack KICK! S02E26 Fluttershy attack.png|Fluttershy... trip... S02E26 Rarity attack.png|Rarity PUNCH! S02E26 Twilight Sparkle attack.png|Hyper beam Sparkle! S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|Pinkie Pie CANNON! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png|Kung Fu Ponies! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png|You still want some of this!? S02E26 Twilight Applejack Rarity not good.png|Oh sh- S02E26 changling army.png|The building's been compromised... S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png|Surrounded on all sides The Power Of Love Princess Celestia woke up surprised S2E26.png|Princess Celestia waking up to a surprise. S02E26 Celestia coccooned.png|Not a pleasant way to wake up... Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 Chrysalis taunts the ponies.png|If you had listened to her, you all wouldn't be in this mess. Ha! S02E26 Twilight hoof slap.png|DON'T touch me... S02E26 Chrysalis boasts.png|Chrysalis never seems to stop making cheap shots S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|"Hey cool, it's Berry Shine!" Doctor Whooves, Golden Harvest and filly in alley S2E26.png S2E26_-_Captured_Guards.PNG S2E26 Canterlot occupied.png|Our darkest hour. S02E26 Tearyeyed Cadance and tranced Armor.png|Please... wake up... Shining magic not found.png S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor gaze.png Shining Armor Princess Cadance Use spell S2E26.jpg Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png|Our horns are shining pink, their loud roar tells us to grasp happiness... S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash.png Cadance power and Shining.png S02E26 Two hearts become one.png|Join as one heart Chrysalis Huh.png Taste the Love.png|Now that's an undignified defeat S02E26 Changlings ejected.png|You jerks have overstayed your welcome, now GET OUT! Chrysalis's defeat.png|Hasta la vista, Chrysalis S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor.png|The power of love triumphs! S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor embrace.png S02E26 Twilight helps up Celestia.png S02E26 Twilight and Celestia resume.png|"You have a REAL wedding to put together." Preparations, Take Two Cadance with Applejack.jpg Cadance with birds.jpg Cadance dancing.jpg| Haters Gonna Hate. Cadance in the mirror S2E26.jpg The Wedding and Party Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png|Twilight and Shining Armor Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png Twilight's Parents S2E26.png|Twilight's parent Night Light and Twilight Velvet. Twilight's mother crying S2E26.png Twilight's mother dabbing eyes S2E26.png Bridlemaid Fluttershy S2E26.png Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A one, two, three, four. Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|'Cutie Mark Crusaders Flower Fillies! YAY!' Cadance walking S2E26.png|Here comes the bride Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png MLPFIMShiningArmorTwilightSparkle.PNG|Got to fix that. Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.jpg|You know, I think Cadance's eyes are like three times bigger then Shining Armor's Shining Armor and Princess Cadance waving from the balcony S02.jpg Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png Hello Everypony.png|Look who's tardy to the party! Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Hello everypony. What did I miss?" Pinkie Pie pulling up Vinyl Scratch S2E26.png|Hey guys! I found where she's been hiding since Season 1! Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 (alternate view).png|Set the record... Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png|...and then play! DJ Pon-3 Eyes.png|DJ-Pon3's eyes! S02E26 Twilight sings.png|Love is in Bloom! S02E26 Party time.png|I wanna party! I wanna samba! Pinkie Pie cake.PNG Applejack Fiddler.PNG Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png|Dancing like Discord? Huh. Sweetie Belle and Spike dancing S02E26.png Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Rarity and Fancy Pants.PNG royalwedding011.jpg CadenceShiningArmorS2E26.PNG S02E26 Psycho Rarity.png|That bouquet is MINE!!! Rarity with bouqet S2E26.png S02E26 Rarity and annoyed ponies.png|Eh hehehehe... S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png|A little late on the bachelor party, Spike... Category:Season 2 episode galleries